No puedo contenerme
by hellovick
Summary: "No podía detenerme. Su hermosa voz era todo lo que quería escuchar." (Lemon) ¡One-shot! :D


-¡O-oz! ¡Para! – Gimió ella. Pero no podía, no podía detenerme. Su hermosa voz era todo lo que quería escuchar.

La estaba tocando, usando mis dedos justo ahí, por debajo de sus bragas.

No puedo explicar cómo llegamos a eso, pero sí, me encantaba completamente.

Mis dos dedos estaban increíblemente húmedos, y estaba tan agradecido de que ella lo disfrutara. Me acerque a su oído y susurre-Gime, gime por mí, Alice-. Trató de retener sus gemidos, afortunadamente, no pudo.

Estábamos en mi habitación, sentados en el suelo al lado de la cama, y Alice se apoyaba contra esta. Ella jadeó y solto un suspiro de placer.

Sabía que alguien podía entrar y descubrirnos, pero honestamente, no me importaba. La cara ruborizara de Alice era todo lo que me importaba, eso y hacerla gemir mi nombre.

Lo recuerdo ahora, habíamos dormido juntos la noche anterior, (no, no hicimos nada) asique todavía estábamos en pijamas. Levante su camisón y baje mi mano más y más, tocando su pierna. Luego, ella gimió, y eso me gusto, asique moví mi mano y la toque sobre su ropa interior. Todo a la vez que nos besábamos. Rompió el beso con un suspiro, y gimió.

¡No sabía que me había sucedido! Pero su dulce voz, gimiendo por mí, eso fue lo que me hizo introducir mi mano adentro de su ropa interior y comenzar a acariciar su parte intima. Se veía sorprendida, realmente, y estaba furiosamente sonrojada. Ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Yo también estaba completamente rojo. Pero entonces, sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, asique inserte un dedo, y luego el otro…

Y así fue como habíamos llegado a la situación en la que estábamos ahora...

-Ah…- otra vez, ella gimió. Lo amaba. Poso sus manos en la que usaba para tocarla. Coloque mi otra mano sobre su cabeza, en el colchón.

-Alice- le susurre, mientras me presionaba un poco contra ella. Yo mismo estaba comenzando a tener una reacción. Seguí penetrándola dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, más rápido cada vez, hasta que arqueo su espalda y apretó mi mano, soltando un hermoso gemido.

Alcanzo el orgasmo.

Estaba jadeando y temblando. Su Hermosa cara estaba teñida de rojo.

-Oz…- dijo en un susurro, mirándome como si me preguntara que le había hecho.

Claro, ahora me sentía como un pervertido, y cuando volví a mirarla, me sonroje furiosamente. Ella estaba sonrojada, jadeante. Su camisón estaba completamente desordenado y levantado; dejando ver su ropa interior, la cual estaba casi fuera de lugar. Y luego, me sentí extraño; una parte de mi urgía hacer algo más.

-Alice, yo— luego fui sorprendentemente interrumpido por sus labios sobre los míos. Lo entendí, ya no podía aguantar.

Comencé a tocar su cuerpo, y removí su camisón completamente, luego, ella removió mi camisa.

Si Sharon se enteraba… Esperaba que no lo hiciera.

Deje los labios de Alice y me dirigí a sus senos, avergonzado. Pero como dije antes, no podía contenerme. Tocaba un pecho y lamia el otro. Jadeo, y me gusto eso, asique pellizqué sus senos con mi boca suavemente. Después de un par de segundos, la penetre con un dedo otra vez; cualquier paso que tomara, quería estar seguro de que no sentiría dolor. Luego de un rato, ya la estaba penetrando con tres dedos.

-¡A-ah! – Arqueo su espalda una vez más. Lentamente, logre cargarla y recostarla en la cama. Removí mis pantalones, sonrojado como loco.

¿Era eso siquiera real? Alice, mí más preciada Alice, y yo, ¿así?

Coloque mi mano en su mejilla- Alice… ¿Quieres que tome el siguiente paso? –Le pregunte. Me jalo en un beso, se separo, y susurro un leve "si", suficiente para que lo escuchara. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Volví a meter tres dedos en ella, haciéndola gemir mi nombre.

La bese una y otra vez, tratando de distraerla. Entonces, removí nuestra ropa interior, y nos cubrí con las sabanas. La bese, la toque. Luego de un rato, saque mis dedos y la penetre yo mismo. Ella grito. –A-Alice, van a escucharnos… Por favor, aguanta- Espere por un par de segundos, besándola apasionadamente. –Lo siento… ¿Todavía duele? – La mire preocupado.

-No duele… tanto…- Me respondió-… Conti…nua- Entonces, le sonreí dulcemente y bese su mejilla, luego su cuello y sus labios. Empecé a moverme. Me abrazo firmemente y jadeo.

Seguí penetrándola lentamente hasta que comenzó a gemir. Lamí su oreja. Esto era el paraíso.

-Oz- Su voz llamando mi nombre, era asombroso. Movía sus caderas al par de las mías, atrayéndome más profundamente dentro de ella. Sostuve sus manos con las mías.

Gemí. Era fantástico. La temperatura de nuestros cuerpos aumentaba con cada embestida.

-Alice… por favor, di mi nombre- Le dije, llegando al final.

-Oz- Gimoteo en voz alta. Arque su espalda. La bese. Y alcanzamos el clímax juntos.

Seguí besándola, tocando su lengua con la mía. Me separe lentamente. Cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente, tratando de tomar aire. Deposite un beso en su frente, y me acosté a su lado; tratando de recuperar mi aliento también. La abrasé, feliz. Este era nuestro secreto.

Asique la estoy mirando ahora, mientras duerme al lado mío. Es hermosa, mi preciosa Alice. Estoy feliz, realmente lo estoy.

Ciertamente, nadie se enterara.

Ohoho, no sé por qué te hice tan pervertido, Oz. Perdón.

¡Gracias por apoyarme gente! ¡Aquí el corto fanfic de hoy! :D Espero les guste. _Hellovick_.


End file.
